The Lover and The Fighter
by expressiveblonde1
Summary: This story is kind of a cross between divergent with some of the events and everyday life. A 14 year old girl who is adopted by her foster parents years after seeing her real parents murdered at the age of 8. Once she starts high school something traumatic happens. Her savior, K(nickname), the popular guy in school, buth a mysterious past. I am sorry no Star names... yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Cenison POV

I don't remember my real parents, or well just don't think about them. They were killed when I was eight years old. I don't really talk about them much, the nightmares hurt enough. My foster parents, Scarlet and Eric, adopted me when I was thirteen. It has always been challenging to call them my mother and father, mainly because I remember my real mom and my real dad. I can still picture my mother's gentile touches when she kissed me goodnight. The way my father never treated me like I was helpless or weak just because I was small. My mother's beautiful voice when she would sing me to sleep in her arms. The wonder that sparked in my father's eyes when he would read to us The Twelve Nights of Christmas every year by the fire place. Times like this I wish I had my real parents to help me with heartbreak, homework, and soon high school.

As Scarlet brushes out my tangled blonde locks, I gaze at her like I always do when she styles my hair. Though I never mind when she does; I get to see a side of her that I rarely see. One where she is so lost in curious thought that only a tornado could tear her from it. I find it amazing, and I find myself staring at her eyes; so full of a calm delight. She braids my hair down where it lays in the middle of my back. Turning around in the chair to see myself, I stare at my reflection, but I can't for long because everything I see when I look into the mirror is my mother. I turn back around and walk out of the bathroom trying to get away from the thought of my parents. Attempting to silent a sob I muffle the choking sounds with my hand and try to recollect myself before going downstairs.

In one week I will be going into high school it will be the first year of public school since I was adopted. My new school, GreenMedow High, it is by far the biggest building in the small town of GreenMedow, Georgia. It is too small to see it on a regular map, so not many people pass through. The problem is everyone knows everyone. When Scarlet took me to town for some new clothes the day they adopted me. People glance at me like as if I was a animal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Scarlet POV

As I help Cenison get ready for her first day, I notice how much she looks like her mother and is built like her father. Her natural beach blonde hair, broad shoulders, blue marble eyes, long torso above short legs, and small nose. I think of the pictures she showed Sabien when we first meet her. I remember how fragile she was, and still is. I find her marvelous to look at what beauty she has, and I come to realize I don't want her to go to high school. It terrifies me what she might encounter.  
I remember my freshman year of high school; I was tormented, teased, and tormented. By 2nd semester I was thinking about suicide for the way out but that was until I met Sabien he found me passed out and intoxicated on the side walk one day. He picked me up and took me to the hospital. I never found out that it was him until the next day when he came back to check on me. Every day we hung out, and soon we started having feelings for each other. He asked me out in junior year and we have been together ever since. Maybe it won't be as bad as I think.  
"Scarlet, Scarlet, SCARLET!" Cenison shouts jumping me back to reality, "Are you ok? You have been staring at me for 4 minutes, and haven't said a single word" she questions me with a worried look.  
"I apologize, I just got lost in thought." I tell her trying not to show that I am about to start crying.  
I finish curling her hair and turn off the curling iron, then walk around so I am in front of her. Not saying anything else we just gaze in to each other's eyes knowing what we want to say '_Thank you'. _I bend down to give her hug but she leans back and cringes away from me. Accepting this is all still new to her, I back away smile, turn around, and go downstairs to make breakfast. Leaving Cenison to her own thought, I wonder if she is scared of me or this new undiscovered world.  
I still don't really know what Cenison likes to eat, but she eats whatever I make. Grabbing the eggs and milk out of the fridge I look to my right, Cenison. Leaning in the door way a picture of blonde beauty. She wears the Caribbean blue spaghetti strap dress that has an open back where her braided hair lays, and the gold gladiator sandals I bought her the day she came home with us. Not even having to look at me I can see the seaweed green pigment that covers the top of her right baby blue eye.  
"Do I look alright?" she asks staring at the tiled floor.  
"Absolutely ravishing!" finally being able to take in all of her beauty.

As I walk her down the stairs, Sabien is already there with a large grin and the camera. The flash from the camera startles Cenison making her jump back and almost falling backwards. She catches her balance, then continues to walk down as if nothing had happened.

"Sabien no more pictures or she will have a heart attack" I demand him, trying to sound humorous, hoping it will lighten the situation. "We have to leave soon or else you will be late." I remind Cenison as I adjust one of her curls, not even able to look her in the eyes, because I know I will start to cry. As Cenison opens the door of the car I see a tear cascade down her cheek. I don't know what to say.

About 5 minuets away from the school she begins to ball. I give her a worried look, and through her tears I can see pain and fright.

"IT… ISNT… YOU! " She exclaims in between sobs. "I JUST…"

"Cenison, it is ok." Trying to calm her with a soothing voice. "I don't know what to say to make things better. I don't know what I should say, but I am always here if you want to talk." This calms her down and we are now at the front of the school. I hand her a tissue and she dabs her eyes until you can't even see a trace of tears.

"Good luck Cenison, have make friends!" I shout before realizing that probably embarrassed her.


End file.
